


I'm not worth him

by AmyBurakkurozu



Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [8]
Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rave est dans la merde, no beta we die like Ilyes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBurakkurozu/pseuds/AmyBurakkurozu
Summary: Petite fic' d'après la phrase "Oh my god, you are in love with him !"Je trouvais que j'avais pas assez écrit sur ce couple, alors je viens régler ce problème (spoiler : c'est faux)Enjoy~
Relationships: Rave Rabier (MC)/Fenrir Valence
Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	I'm not worth him

**Author's Note:**

> Petite fic' d'après la phrase "Oh my god, you are in love with him !"  
> Je trouvais que j'avais pas assez écrit sur ce couple, alors je viens régler ce problème (spoiler : c'est faux)
> 
> Enjoy~

La capitale durant le festival d’été se transformait totalement. Outre les températures beaucoup plus agréables, l’ambiance dans les rues s’était elle aussi nettement réchauffée.   
J’étais vraiment heureux que l’Académie nous donne quelques semaines de repos et l’autorisation de dépasser le couvre-feu durant cette période, mais j’étais encore plus heureux que mes trois camarades de classe aient accepté de m’accompagner ce soir.  
Renan avait beau être là « pour goûter les desserts de l’été » et Hyde « pour explorer les récents manuscrits », le fait qu’ils soient encore aux côtés de Kary et moi alors qu’il se faisait tard, me suffisait.  
Après un dernier tour des étales alimentaires, on se mit à chercher un endroit calme afin de se reposer. On finit par trouver au croisement de deux rues, une petite place avec en son centre une fontaine. Eclairée par la lumière de la lune et les bougie des maisons environnantes, c’était l’endroit parfait.  
Kary et Renan s’assirent sur le rebord de la fontaine, Hyde en moi sur les marches en face d’eux. L’Anukan s’étira longuement en baillant bruyamment, sous le regard horrifié du blond à ses côtés.

– Alors Djedi. Je me suis retenu toute la soirée de faire une quelconque remarque sur le fait d’être vu avec toi. Si tu pouvais tenir tes manières jusqu’au bout et m’éviter de regretter ce choix, tu m’en verrais ravi.  
– Je me disais bien que tu étais étrangement silencieux ce soir, déclara Kary.  
– Tu te rends compte des efforts que ça m’a demandé ? Et quand ton amie est arrivée, je-

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler comme des enfants mais je ne les entendais plus, c’était un des avantages de les côtoyer depuis plusieurs mois. Les yeux de Hyde firent quelques allers-retours entre les deux garçons, mais comme moi, il se désintéressa bien vite de leur dispute et ramena ses cheveux devant lui avant de s’allonger sur le dos, la tête posée sur mes jambes que j’avais étendues et les mains croisées sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux et parla d’une voix calme.

– Renan, Kary, baissez d’un ton, vous allez déranger les gens autours.

Je n’avais pas fait attention que leur volume sonore avait augmenté et qu’ils se hurlaient maintenant presque dessus. Une fenêtre non loin s’ouvrit et une femme leur cria de se taire, suivi d’un « je vous avais prévenu » de Hyde. Renan se tut, se vengeant sur la part de gâteau devant lui. Kary de son côté rit comme si de rien était, chassant la commotion d’un mouvement de main. Il se pencha et envoya un coup de poing amical dans l’épaule de Hyde qui ouvrit un œil en fronçant les sourcils.  
Le silence s’installa entre nous quatre, un silence apaisant. En balayant la scène du regard, je me dis que cette année n’était finalement pas si terrible.  
Après quelque minutes, Kary poussa un long soupir et prit la parole :

– Et dire que ce repos est bientôt terminé. J’aurais bien apprécié quelques jours ou semaines de plus.

Renan lui répondit, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

– On sait tous que tu as juste peur des examens de rentrée.  
– Parce que t’es confiant toi ?   
– Oui ?  
– Tsss, lèche bottes.

Kary croisa les bras.

– Si tu avais révisé autant que je t’ai vu dehors cet été, commença Hyde. Tu aurais peut-être réussi à devenir meilleur que Renan à l’heure qu’il est.   
– Chacun ses priorités dans la vie ! Et puis t’es le dernier à pouvoir parler, tu peux pas comprendre, ta magie à rien à voir avec la nôtre.  
– Parce que tu crois que j’étais quoi avant de devenir un mage insolite ? 

Kary ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt. Touché. Il gesticula ensuite dans la direction.

– Rave, toi tu me comprends. T’as dû galérer autant que moi sur les devoirs et révisions !  
– Oh euh, pas tant que ça …

Renan pouffa.

– Si même l’idiot du village devient plus intelligent que toi. Le joyau d’Anukaï mon œil.

Kary poussa le visage de Renan dans la crème de son gâteau et leur dispute reprit de plus belle. Hyde tourna son regard vers moi.

– Tu as réussi à tout faire durant ces vacances ?   
– O-oui. J’ai eu du mal à quelque moments mais Monsieur Valence m’a aidé.

Kary et Renan -qui était en train de se nettoyer le visage avec l’eau de la fontaine- se tournèrent vers moi. Kary prit la parole en premier.

– Monsieur Valence t’a aidé ? On parle bien du même Monsieur Valence ? Notre professeur, le nettoyeur compulsif de monocle, qui nous torture plusieurs fois par semaine ?   
– Tu n’exagères pas un peu ? L’arrêta Renan  
– Oui, notre professeur principal. Il est resté à l’Académie cet été et il a accepté de m’aider avec les notions sur lesquelles je bloquais.

Renan posa une main sur l’épaule de Kary, un regard désolé.

– Il a compris que tu étais un cas désespéré alors il a bougé ses espoirs sur le nouveau prometteur. Je sais que ça fait mal, va faire un tour dans la fontaine, tu te sentiras mieux.

Kary chassa la main de Renan de son épaule.

– Hyde est pas censé être ton aide d’étude ? Celui qui t’aide en toute circonstances ? 

L’intéressé ouvrit les yeux, je répondis.

– Je sais, mais c’est mon aide d’étude durant l’année, je ne voulais pas le déranger pendant les vacances, et il avait l’air de bien s’en sortir avec ses travaux, je ne voulais pas le bloquer …

Hyde referma les yeux comme si mon explication le satisfaisait.

– Monsieur Valence est vraiment gentil, dit Renan. Perdre de son précieux temps pour t’expliquer les choses.  
– Eh ! J’ai fait de mon mieux pour retenir ce qu’il me disait afin de justement ne pas lui faire perdre son temps ! Tu me prends peut-être pour un idiot mais je sais très bien qu’il aurait bien mieux à faire que m’aider. C’est lui qui m’a proposé son aide en premier lieu, et … et j’étais content d’accepter.

Je serrai les poings. Bien évidemment que je savais tous ça, mais j’avais l’impression de vraiment réussir à m’améliorer quand j’étais avec lui. Quand il m’aidait, j’arrivais à chasser le stress qui m’envahissait en temps normal. Son sourire était rassurant et je n’avais pas peur de faire des erreurs. Et ses encouragements me faisaient tenir.  
Dernièrement, le voir content de mes progrès m’avait même motivé à dépasser encore plus mes limites. Monsieur Valence était vraiment quelqu’un de bien, et j’étais content de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui.  
Soudainement, Renan s’étouffa à moitié avec son gâteau et me fixa, incrédule.

– Oh mon dieu, Rave, ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux de Monsieur Valence ?!

Si j’étais moi aussi en train de manger, nul doute que je me serais moi aussi étouffé.

– Q-quoi ? Non !

Hyde se redressa et se tourna vers moi, Kary se pencha.

– T’es rouge pivoine, commença Kary.  
– Même Renan au summum de sa colère n’est pas aussi rouge, compléta Hyde.  
– Ça fait mal de l’admettre, mais il a raison, confirma Renan.  
– Ugh, je, non. C’est pas ce que vous croyez ! 

Je frottai mon visage, essayant de cacher ma gêne ou dans le pire des cas, afin de lui donner une raison d’être aussi rouge. Mes sentiments se lisaient vraiment aussi facilement ?   
Renan se leva, vint s’accroupir devant moi, attrapa mes mains pour les décaler de mon visage et me regarda droit dans les yeux, l’air sérieux.

– Rassure-moi Rabier, tu n’es pas idiot au point de penser que ça pourrait marcher ? Un Valence avec un inconnu comme toi tout droit sorti de sa campagne, qui plus est son élève. Ce n’est pas que tu n’as aucune chance, mais disons qu’elles sont aussi grandes que le fait de voir Kary réussir à créer un véritable oiseau un jour.

Kary ne releva pas la remarque du blond.

– Ils sont vraiment si importants que ça les Valences ? Et puis qu’est-ce que tu lui trouves, franchement ?

Hyde leva les yeux au ciel.

– Même si je sais que je n’ai aucune chance, ça ne coûte rien d’essayer non ? Pas que j’ai grand espoir de toute manière, je ne compte pas non plus tenter quoi que ce soit, je ne voudrais pas le mettre mal à l’aise. Alors la situation actuelle me convient. Tant que je ne le dérange pas, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, même dans un cadre scolaire. Il-  
– Rave. Me coupa Kary.  
– Non, laisse-moi finir. Il est vraiment gentil et prévenant. Je sais que je n’ai aucun droit de tomber amoureux de quelqu’un comme ça mais sa bienveillance-  
– Rave ! S’écria Renan avant de se taire en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.  
– Qui est amoureux de qui ? 

Je soupirai.

– Toujours la même personne, moi et Mo-

Hyde me tourna soudainement la tête vers la gauche et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec

– M-m-monsieur Valence, b-bonsoir ! Ma voix gagna une octave. Moi et p-personne ! Justement, je disais que ma vie sentimentale était bien vide, ahah.

Il regarda mes camarades qui hochèrent tous vigoureusement la tête.

– Vraiment ? J’aurais juré vous avoir entendu parler de quelqu’un de gentil, prévenant et bienveillant je crois ? Et tout cas, vous devriez définitivement sortir avec quelqu’un comme ça si l’occasion se présente un jour monsieur Rabier.

Je lui répondis d’un sourire gêné et me tournai rapidement vers Hyde, espérant que mon regard traduisait à quel point je lui étais reconnaissant.  
Renan essaya de briser le silence oppressant qui s’était installé.

– A-alors, que faites-vous ici Monsieur ? Vous êtes venu profiter du festival vous aussi ?   
– On peut dire ça. Je suis venu accompagné d’Ilyes pour voir si les derniers jours se passent sans encombre. 

Le chef de garde nous salua d’un mouvement de tête. 

– Il vous a aperçu de loin, nous voulions venir vous saluer. Vous avez l’air d’apprécier l’arrêt temporaire du couvre-feu, mais n’exagérez pas de trop.

Ce fut au tour de Kary de prendre la parole.

– Ahah, bien sûr que non. D’ailleurs on avait fini, on allait rentrer se coucher, il commence à se faire tard.

Il mima de sortir une montre de sa veste avant de se lever. Renan, Hyde et moi-même l’imitâmes rapidement. Monsieur Valence se releva lui aussi de sa position accroupie et épousseta ses vêtements. Il ajouta. 

– Laissez-nous vous raccompagner, nous étions nous aussi sur le chemin du retour.

Le trajet fut entouré d’une ambiance étrange. Hyde et Ilyes marchaient en tête, suivis de près par Renan et Kary. Il était si anormal de voir l’Anukan et le blond côte à côte sans les entendre se plaindre que même notre professeur se permit une remarque. Le Nécromancien et moi fermions la marche, et les grands sourires que je rencontrais lorsque je tournais la tête vers lui ne firent rien pour calmer les battements de mon cœur devenus incontrôlables. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait entendu de notre conversation exactement, est-ce qu’il avait compris que je parlais de lui ?  
Voyant qu’aucun de nous ne semblait prompt à discuter, il nous proposa des pâtisseries qu’il avait ramené du festival et la tension redescendit quand il nous raconta sa soirée d’un ton léger.

Une fois arrivés dans le hall de l’Académie, on se souhaita tous une bonne nuit et chacun parti de son côté. Monsieur Valence me retint cependant par la manche pour me dire d’un sourire sincère.

\- N’abandonnez pas Monsieur Rabier. Parfois, le chemin menant à ce que l’on souhaite peut-être semé d’embûches mais si vous êtes sûr que c’est ce qui vous rendra heureux, alors la fin vaut tout ce que vous aurez traversé pour l’atteindre.

Je sentis mon visage me brûler et il s’inclina légèrement avant de lâcher le tissu de mon manteau et partir en direction de ses appartements, me laissant planter au milieu de l’immense hall, incrédule.  
Il avait définitivement compris que je parlais de lui, non ?


End file.
